Shiver
by PurpleNinjaCat278
Summary: Elsa has lived a majority of her life in complete isolation. She has never bonded with anyone, not even her own sister. But when the Winter Spirit himself comes along and offers her a once in a lifetime chance, she finally learns how to live again.


Elsa paced back and forth in one of the hallways in her ice castle. Her feet produced soft taps against the solid iced floor as her movement quickened with every hasty breath that she took. The silence throughout was deafening; there not a sound to be heard, except the repetitive pounding of her footsteps in which she ignored.

She decided to move down the hall. Her arms were recoiled around her body and her gaze trained onto the glassy ground. She passed by an open window, stopping shortly to peek out. The rolling hills and mountains below and beyond were covered in a thick layer of snow, a wintry phenomenon created by none other than herself. A chilling breeze flowed through the window, colliding with her face and blowing her braided hair back.

It didn't faze her one bit. After all, she was the Snow Queen. As the breeze died down, something sounded along the brisk air. It was a whisper, but barely audible. Elsa perked at the noise, her eyes wide and ears strained. The whispered echoed and bounced off the walls of the hallway, but she could still not pick up on what it was saying.

It sounded masculine, like a young man. A moment passed by of the strange and faint sounds, and all was silent once again afterwards. Elsa looked around, her eyes frantically searching the place. She assumed that it was merely her imagination and walked down to the end of the hall. The door to her room stood there, tall and sturdy. She pushed it open and watched as the glass door closed with a click. Her room, in which she sculpted to her desire, was large and spacious.

A queen-sized bed sat in the middle and for once it wasn't made out of pure ice. Elsa, using her unsuspected carving skills that she was taught at an early age, made herself a foundation for the bed out of wood. She stacked layers of wool blankets and furs atop that, making sure it was as comfortable as could be.

She may be able to manipulate ice and withstand the cold in any way, but she still needs comfort and warmth. An ice chandelier hung on the ceiling, glittering with millions of crystals and snowflakes. It was a form of light since candles, torches, and fires would melt the castle away.

Elsa moved over to her bed and sat down. Her ice cold fingers ran through the various furs, but not even those could warm them up. She sighed, her breath coming out in a misty puff. The isolation was surely painful; there was no other soul around. Not even her lovable sister, Anna, was there to cheer her up. Elsa missed her deeply, but she had to stay away. It was the only way to keep everyone safe.

A sudden tapping at the window caught her attention. As her eyes trained on the transparent glass, curled tendrils of frost began creeping outside of it. She stood up from the bed, amazed at the occurrence happening before her. She knew it wasn't herself causing this, so what could it possibly be?

She swiftly walked over to the window and opened it. Cold air once again seeped in and brushed itself across her face, but this time it felt comforting, like a wave of feathers stroking her cheeks. Then that's when she saw it; her eyes glanced upward to spot someone's upside down head peering down at her, their face partially shadowed by a dark blue hood.

Elsa gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping over her long dress. The person jumped over the ledge of the roof and flipped right-side up, but they seemed to be floating in midair.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," The voice sounded like a caring young man, deep and full of concern. Elsa took a few steps back, leveling her hands in front of her and preparing to rain icy fury upon this stranger.

"Stay back!" she bitterly spat. Her blue eyes flared with aggressiveness.

The man flew down into the room and as his bare feet touched down, geometric patterns of ice started to spread over the floor. He held a long, wooden staff with a curved top, in which he leaned on.

"Whoa, hey! It's okay. I won't hurt you." He sounded reassuring and a soft smile formed on his lips. He pulled off his hood, revealing disheveled white hair, a pale yet handsome complexion, and icy blue eyes that sparkled with the joy that a young child would feel on Christmas day.

He looked completely harmless, and Elsa felt an odd attraction toward him. He stepped closer to her until he was only inches from her face. She miraculously didn't move away. Instead, she just stared up at him. He was much taller than her, and she had to crane her neck up just to see all of his face.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked, her gaze not once leaving his.

"Jack," he paused. "Jack Frost."

Elsa's eyes widened. She has heard of Jack before. It was the tale of a young boy who fell through an icy lake and fatally died. He then was resurrected by the Man in the Moon and transformed into the Winter Spirit. He was obviously over three hundred years old, but he looked just like an average young man.

"Is it really you?" Elsa murmured, her body beginning to tremble. For some reason, his presence made her…cold. Like the kind of cold you would experience through a blizzard.

Jack smiled. "It really is."

"Wow…" Elsa breathed out. "Well if you're wondering who I am, I'm-."

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle?" Jack gave her a toothy grin.

She stared shockingly up at him. "Yes…how did you know?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I've been watching over you. I have noticed that the two of us are very much alike, Elsa. We both have the power of ice, we both have sacrificed for our sisters, and we even live a lonely life in isolation."

Elsa looked down, realizing at how they weren't different from each other at all. Jack has suffered a painful life, something she could relate to.

"Why have you decided to speak with me now? At this very moment?" she asked.

"I want you to come with me. I want you to leave this wretched palace, leave all of your loneliness behind…and come along with me. I could show you places that you've never seen before. Please, give me a chance." He stared at her with a promising gaze. His big blues glistened with hope and integrity.

She was silent, her own blue eyes burning into the icy floor. "What about my sister? What about the people of Arendelle?"

Jack grabbed hold of her hand. His long, slender fingers curled through her own. His hand was frozen, but at the same time it felt as if warmth was radiating from it.

"They'll be fine, I promise you. We'll come back to check on them every week or so. Please, Elsa, you've got to trust me."

Maybe Jack was right. Sitting here alone in her icy palace was no good for herself. The solitude would just make matters worse. She looked up at Jack, who returned her thoughtful gaze with a bright smile. He seemed sweet and trustworthy. Also, spending time with the wintry spirit himself would be a time not worth wasting.

"Okay, Jack. I'll come with you."

Jack beamed and stretched out his hand to her. She hesitated for a second, then wiped away all of her worries and grabbed his hand.

"You better hold on!" He warned before Elsa found herself dangling hundreds of feet over the snowy mountains. She screamed and swung her arms tightly around his neck. He chuckled at her reaction and she glared up at him. She saw that their faces were once again so close that she could feel his chilling breath upon her cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her waist, steadying her up in the air. She felt a shiver course through her as their freezing bodies pressed together.

"It's alright. I got you." His voice had a tinge of laughter to it.

Once Elsa was situated with the daring height, Jack ascended a bit higher until they reached a specific elevation. The sky became a light gray and a cluster of snow flurries fell from above. They were just below the clouds, and Elsa could literally reach up and drag her fingers through them.

She smiled and giggled. Jack grinned at her revelry, relieved that the Snow Queen herself had finally found happiness again.

"So…Jack," she looked at him. "Where to now?"

He smirked, and then shrugged. "Wherever the wind takes us first."


End file.
